Reaching For My Dreams
by Kimi Kimura Kei
Summary: Mikan gets an opportunity to enter Gakuen Alice Music Academy. Of course she says yes but during the years what will she experience...Read and find out Sorry I Suck At Summaries s


Please Tell Me If You Liked It

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice neither the characters OR THE SONGS

Normal: Japanese

_Italics: English_

_**Bold and Italics: Thoughts in english**_

**Reaching For My Dreams**

Chapter 1

A girl with silky brown hair that reached her back, brown orbs was playing the violin gracefully with her eyes closed with a sweet yet calming smile. She wore a light blue blouse with mid thigh white shorts.

She was playing Pachelbel Canon In D Major, a beautiful piece she composed when she was little. She played it to her grandpa to get him to sleep because he has trouble getting to sleep.

Once she finished the piece she put her violin in the case and walked out the door not before giving her grandpa a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Good night sleep well." And shut the door.

She went into her room and looked out the window the moonlight shining on her face making her look like a goddess.

"I guess I better get to sleep." She mumbled and got into bed snuggling the blanket.

_Morning_

The girl who was sleeping was now awake due to her alarm and is currently in the bathroom. She brushed her silky hair that was one tangled but now smooth brushed her teeth until sparkling clean and dressed in her uniform.

Which consisted of a mid thigh brown pleated skirt, a white shirt with a tie and knee length white socks with black shoes.

She grabbed her bag and ran down stairs out to the door and shouted "_BYE IM GOING TO SCHOOL NOW_." Walking down the pathway she took in all of the faces people were giving her.

She got to school in no time and saw her best friend Kate. Her best friend saw her and shouted "_HELLO MIKAN I`VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH_!" Mikan chuckled slightly at her best friends behaviour.

"_I`ve missed you to Kate_." And hugged her "Come on lets go to class." Both held hands and happily walked to their class.

Kate had aqua blue eyes, blonde straight hair and had a happy personality but if you ever hurt her or her friends she would kill you. That's her dark side. Mikans personality was the same as Kate but she's more calming and more deadly if you get on her dark side.

Just as they were entering the classroom the principal spoke through the speakers "_Can Mikan Sakura please come to the main office Thank You_." Mikan thought "_**What have I done, I hope im not in trouble**_." She waved good bye to her friend and made her way to the office.

She knocked once on the door and what surprised her was a man who she didn't know with warm purple eyes. "Hello please come in." He beckoned her to come and sit down.

She knew he was Japanese because of the language he`s speaking and who wouldn`t they were in ENGLAND FOR GODS SAKE. She understood him because she was also Japanese but she had to move to England.

She became face to face with the principal and when she met his eyes she suddenly felt a wave of nervousness. The principal chuckled at her and said "No need to be nervous now this man is here to offer you once in a life time chance, he will explain the details."

"Hello Mikan-chaan my names Narumi!" He said in a high-pitched voice that made her cringe. "As said from the principal I will give you an offer that will change your life forever, we would like to invite you to Gakuen Alice Music Academy in Japan!"

Mikan`s eyes widened like O_O with her mouth slightly opened. "Your kidding right?" She said unsure of what to say. They stared at her shaking their heads. "Of course I would say yes!" She squealed.

After school she skipped home happily and told her grandpa the good news "Sooo can I go PRETTY PLEASE!" She said with puppy dog eyes. "Of course Mik it`s your dream after all now start to back."

It was Mikan`s dream, she always wanted to perform in front of an audience and always adored the violin so she taught herself from online lesson. She practised nonstop over the holidays and hoped she could perform to people.

Mikan hugged him and ran up stairs to pack her stuff not forgetting her precious violin she had.

Narumi said that they would wait for her after school outside her house so she got her suitcase went outside waved her grandpa a good bye not forgetting to give him a kiss on the cheek. Narumi waved at her excitedly and told her to sit in the car.

After what seemed like forever they finally arrived at the airport to get their ticket and got on the plane.

Narumi who told her to get ready awakened her. They had to go on another car to get to the school and finally they were there.

Mikan gasped the school was absolutely beautiful (Sorry I cant describe it I suck at descriptive writing). She clutched her violin case as she walked in through the school with Narumi.

People stared at her making her uncomfortable, she quickened her pace.

She arrived at the office and was given an introduction of the headmaster "Hello Sakura-san I'm Principal Yukihara. Here are all of your lessons and your class which is 2B also you are promoted as a special star as I can see you are quite skilled at playing the violin."

This is where it starts; her dream was finally coming true.

Sorry It Was A Bit Short It Is My First After all

Please Review If You Enjoyed It

~Kimi Mura Kei~


End file.
